Internet Connection
by mashi-maro
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran hate each other in real life, but what if they fall in love.... online?S+S PLS R&R!!*CHAPTER2*
1. It all starts here...

Internet Connection  
  
Chapter 1  
  
And It starts here…  
  
A/n: hmm.. I hope you guys would like this one! And gomen to the people if my story is like yours, cause I thought of it myself, but then, what if someone has a story like mine? I'm just saying sorry ahead of time ~_~ Well, please r&r! oh, and also I need a screen name for both Sakura and Syaoran online! So if you have any suggestions, pls let me know! ^^  
  
  
  
It was a warm and sunny day. Typical day for the short chestnut brown hair girl. Her emerald eyes glittered in the sunlight as she swung her backpack over her shoulders, buckled up her skates, and skated out the door. She held her head back as she enjoyed the light breeze, and warm sunshine. Her short layered hair danced with the wind as she skated faster. She heaved a sigh. Another day at school. Another day with Syaoran Li. The gaki. She slowed down as she turned a corner and skidded to a stop. At the end of the corner, there stood her best friend, Tomoyo. Her long silky purple hair glistened as the sun rays hit them, and her eyes lit up when she saw her best friend.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" She greeted cheerfully. Sakura slowed down as she tried to walk beside Tomoyo in her skates.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" They walked down another street and their school was visible. Sakura sighed again. Right away, Tomoyo knew what was wrong.  
  
"Sakura, try at least ONE day not to fight with Syaoran?" Tomoyo said, checking to see if he's anywhere on the school grounds.  
  
"Oye, Tomoyo, do you know how hard it is NOT to? I tried…" Sakura muttered, remembering what happened last time when she tried not to fight with him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Sakura! Nice drawing you got there! A self portrait?" He said teasingly. That set Sakura on fire. She looked at the painting she was trying to draw. A dog with a bone in his mouth. She turned around and gave him THE glare. He shrugged and went off drawing his own painting. About half an hour later, Sakura looked at her drawing.  
  
"Beautifully done Sakura," The art teacher complimented. Sakura blushed and said her thanks. Syaoran was there also, and when he saw the picture, he busted out laughing.  
  
"Sakura! You shouldn't have drawn your mom, at least make her LOOK pretty," Syaoran was still laughing.  
  
"Syaoran! Why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?" Sakura yelled. The art teacher looked over and frowned.  
  
"Nothing, but I love insulting you, its so fun!" He had said.  
  
"Sakura? Earth to Sakura!" Tomoyo waved her pale hands in front of Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Yea, I'm here," Sakura said as she snapped back into reality. 'Why is he being so mean to me anyway?' She thought. As they walked into homeroom, Sakura could hear Syaoran's rude voice cackling in the room. As soon as they walked in, Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura. An evil smile crept on his face as he stood up and went over to them.  
  
"What took you so long? I thought you would never get here!" Syaoran said.  
  
"None of your business, why should I tell you?" Sakura was keeping this conversation calm. She did not want to slap him again, for it always hurts her hands after for slapping him so hard.  
  
"Cool down there! I was just asking!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Now now, Syaoran, can't you just leave Sakura alone?" Tomoyo said, as she tried to break the silence that was about to occurr.  
  
"Why? I enjoy being a baka, especially to Sakura," He smiled mischievously, as Tomoyo shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Whatever," Sakura walked past Syaoran and sat down in her seat.  
  
"Hey no problem Sakura, I can still talk to you," Syaoran said as he followed her and sat behind her. That was his desk. Sakura always wondered why the teacher HAD to put him there, right behind her.  
  
Syaoran smiled, as he continued to stare at her. He loved to tease her, and he loved to insult her. Somehow, that's all the fun to going to school is for. Making fun of her, insulting her. It somehow made himself feel better. He would be glad to insult other girls, but they make such a fuss that he didn't even bother. They probably WANTED him to insult them, so they can at least get a chance to talk to him. Now Sakura, on the other hand was different. She would actually defend herself, or say, think of comebacks to say back. He grinned at the thought of it. Soon classes began, and as soon as they know it, it was lunch. Syaoran couldn't wait! He could insult her again!  
  
"So what do you have for lunch?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, as she stared at the food longingly. She forgot to bring hers, and she has no money to buy herself a lunch.  
  
"Sushi, yummy isn't it?" Tomoyo grinned and tried to tempt Sakura by waving sushi in front of her.  
  
"GAH! Tomoyo! I'm hungry!" Sakura wailed, her stomach growling ever so luoudly.  
  
"Fine, you can have one, since I'm being so nice," Tomoyo smiled, and handed one to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, you're the best," Sakura hugged her friend, who in turn, returned the hug back. A laughter broke them apart. It was the nerd. Syaoran. Sakura frowned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply, hatred in her tone.  
  
"Why can't I be here? This IS a public place you know," He said.  
  
"Ya ya, whatever," Sakura looked the other direction. Syaoran saw that Sakura has no food, and immediately figured out that she must have forgotten a lunch.  
  
"So I see you're going on a diet hey? Well, may I tell you that Slimfast works? You should buy it and try!" He snickered.  
  
"No, do I look like I need to diet? Hell no!" Sakura shot back.  
  
"Really? Could've foolled me!" he said simply. 'At least she got better at insults,' he thought. No one can ever beat HIM when it comes to backtalking. Sakura was throbbing with rage. Her face turned red.  
  
"Syaoran, if you say one more word, you're going to regret it," Sakura gritted her teeth. (you know it IS hard to think of comebacks and insults, especially if its S+S!! .)  
  
"Ok, oops! I just said something! I'm so scared Sakura's going to beat me up!" Syaoran pretended to be a little boy crying. Sakura ran up to him and gave him a blow on his face. Syaoran was taken back by her sudden actions. "Holy shit Sakura, what's with you today?" He asked, slightly hurt from the blow.  
  
"I'm always like that, you got a problem? And it should be, What's wrong with YOU!" Sakura turned around and left. Tomoyo watched all this and she was speechless.  
  
"Syaoran, you know, she really hates it when you insult her. Really, you can't leave her alone can you?" She said quietly.  
  
"Well, its fun teasing her," He rubbed his cheek, "But I do have to pay for the consequences,"  
  
  
  
A/n: ok I dun think I did as well on this than my other fic, but what the hey! Please r&r, and if you can come up with some better insults, email me and lemme know and ill consider putting it up in my next chap! Ja for now! 


	2. The project

Internet Connection  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Project  
  
  
  
A/n: hey everyone! Can't believe so many ppl reviewed this story! I'm so happy! Arigatou to everyone who have reviewed and liked the plot. I still don't know what Sakura and Syaoran's online name is. but I'm going to stick with what I have.  
  
Sakura- Cherry_girl Syaoran- cool_guy  
  
Ok so maybe Syaoran's online name is gay. but I still love him all the same! Please bare with me if you don't like it. . I just realized how bad chapter 1 was and just wanted to say sorry to all the people out there who have read it! XD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day at school, Sakura came in with a cheerful look on her face. 'Yes! Syaoran deserved that,' She thought when she saw Syaoran. He had a bandage on his nose. "Hey Sakura, you're pretty tough," Said Syaoran as he came up to her desk.  
  
"Of course I have to be tough, or else jerks like you will think that they rule the world." She replied.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo came in, separating the two as if they were in a fight. "Were you really mad yesterday?"  
  
"Well yes, I can't stand him," She replied in a whisper. Just then the sensei came in and everybody quieted down to a hush. The day past by fairly fast, and soon it was time to go home.  
  
"Hey Sakura, go online tonight! I'll talk to you on MSN, ok?" Tomoyo asked as she swung her violet backpack over her shoulders.  
  
"Sure! I'm going online when I get home anyways. talk to you then!" Sakura replied with a wave.  
  
The door of the Kinomoto house hold opened with a click, as a girl with auborn hair and jade green eyes walked in.  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura called, as she rushed upstairs, and turned on her computer. She fell in love with the internet about a week ago. She logged into MSN. "Hm. no ones online yet. I'll go into a chatroom."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Syaoran's house  
  
"Mr. Li! Would you like to take a hot bath first?" An old servant came up to him.  
  
"No," answered Syaoran coolly. He trudged upstairs into his room and turned on his new computer. He too have liked computers since he was a little kid. He logged onto his Msn, and like always, went into his chatroom.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was looking at which chatrooms to go into.  
  
"Lets talk about sex.. I'll wait till Tomoyo goes on and we'll go into that one." Sakura mumbled to herself. Then something caught her eye. "If you like to talk about computers, then come in!" Sakura giggled to herself. she looked at how many people were in there.-1. "Guess I should go in and see what this guy likes to talk about." Sakura giggled again. "computers!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cherry_girl?" Syaoran mumbled. No one has been into his chatroom for a long time. (lol I really don't want to make syaoran look like a geek, but Sakura will fall for him don't worry lol)  
  
"So what do you like about computers?" typed Syaoran. "Just about everything," wrote Cherry_girl. "I just like to surf the internet, you?" She wrote again.  
  
"Yeah me too," wrote Syaoran. And that's how a conversation started to go between the two. They never knew that it was Sakura and Syaoran over the internet.  
  
"Well, I have to go now," wrote Sakura.  
  
"Bye Stacey," typed Syaoran. Sakura giggled as she looked at the screen. Stacey was her fake name on the internet. She never gave out her real name if she really needed to.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Ryan," She typed back. She was clueless that Ryan was Syaoran's fake name as well.  
  
"What a dork," She said to herself, but then. she couldn't really make up her mind. 'We DO like the same movies, same books, same interests, and we even like to play the same online game. I don't think anyone has except for him likes the same things as I do.' She thought. She shrugged the thought out of her head as she turned around and left her room to the kitchen where a delicious smell told her that dinner was ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wow, she has the same interests as me! Cool,' Was all Syaoran could think of after "Stacey" had left. But the screen name Cherry_girl bugged him.  
  
'Cherry.cherryblossoms. no. it can't be. Sakura would never like those movies and those books and all that.' His thoughts were interrupted as a servant opened the door to his room.  
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li, dinner is ready," He said and turned around and closed the door. He let those ridiculous thoughts go before he could strangle himself. There was NO way that "Stacey" was Sakura.  
  
The next day at school, things were a little brighter than they were. First off, Sakura didn't mind at all that Syaoran was at school, and Syaoran didn't even try to embarrass her like he usually would. Sakura came into homeroom humming, her sparkly jade eyes told Tomoyo that she was in a very good mood today.  
  
"What's made our cherryblossom so happy today?" Tomoyo smiled as her best friend came and sat beside her.  
  
"You can't believe what happened yesterday! I met this dorky guy. well maybe a little but he's actually real cool." and a long and heated conversation started up. While Tomoyo was nodding and Sakura was babbling, they didn't notice the sensei walked in until he cleared his throat. Sakura quickly sat up right and looked straight at the board. Tomoyo did the same. Behind her, she could hear Syaoran's muffled laugh.  
  
'That baka,' She thought. She never noticed that Syaoran wasn't even trying to embarrass her today.  
  
"Ok class, I have some news for all of you. We are going to do a project in social and you guys are going to be in partners." The sensei was cut off by lots of groans and some cheers.  
  
"Yes, we get to work with partners! I hope I get to be with you!" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura smiled and nodded in return, agreeing with her friend. 'Let it be pure bad luck if I get partnered up with him,' Sakura thought. The sensei tapped his ruler on the desk impatiently.  
  
"Now now class, quiet down. I am going to pick the partners for this social project," That earned quite a lot of boos from the class, but he continued on. " And for this social project, you have to pick one famous person in history write a report on him or her. This is due by the end of next week and there will be a presentation on it. Marks will be graded by how much effort you put into your work, cooperation with your classmates, and the contents of your report. Does everyone understand me?" Everyone nodded. He began calling names. " Tomoyo will be with Chiharu and Sakura and Syaoran will go together. Does anyone have a problem?" He glanced up as he saw two pairs of hand waving madly in the air. "Yes?"  
  
"Do I HAVE to go with her?"  
  
"Why HIM?!" They both said at the same time, and they both got rewarded by a frown from the teacher, and laughter from the class. The whole class knows that Sakura and Syaoran do not mix.  
  
"I don't see a problem with the pairing I made. You two seem like you do not know each other well. It would be a perfect opportunity for you two to know each other well." He reached up to adjust his glasses as Sakura and Syaoran slumped back against their chairs. There was no way out of this one.  
  
'Oh why did I have to jinx myself? Now its just pure bad luck,' Thought Sakura bitterly. Tomoyo looked at her sympathetically. "Sakura, it'll turn out fine. Don't worry about it." Tomoyo couldn't help but feel useless, she couldn't do anything to make Sakura feel better. Sakura gave her one of her reassuring smiles.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll live. I'm tough remember?" They both smiled at each other before continuing on with the rest of the lesson.  
  
'Oh dear, this is just the perfect chance. I just had to be with her. Out of all the people in the class, I just HAD to be with her. Sakura. I couldn't stand her sometimes. And she's going to take the advantage of my knowledge and I'll have to do all the work.' Syaoran heaved a sigh, making Sakura frown as she heard him.  
  
'So I'm THAT bad of a person to be with?' She was losing her confidence. 'No, don't let that gaki make you lose confidence.' She nodded to herself before finishing her algebraic problems.  
  
Finally the bell rang, signalling that school for that day, is over. Syaoran took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
"So um, when do you want to meet to work on the social project?" He stepped up to Sakura. There was a moment of awkward silence that made Syaoran uncomfortable. He shifted his gaze to the writing on the board while Sakura spoke,  
  
"Uh, how about tomorrow? We could go to my house or yours."  
  
"Yours," Syaoran said quickly, and left the classroom.  
  
"Weird, he's actually treating you nice!" Tomoyo joked as she took her friend's arm and dragged her out of the classroom. Sakura felt weird about this. Syaoran wasn't acting normal. and that was a sign that he might do a prank on her or something.  
  
'But we're doing a social project. Quit thinking so much Sakura,' She was distracted from her thoughts as Tomoyo asked her what person she should pick for her social project.  
  
When she got home, she went into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Maybe a chat with "Ryan" would make her feel better. After all, they DO share a lot of same interests. She sighed as she turned on her computer. To her surprise, she found him online.  
  
"Hey Ryan, I had a really bad day," she typed.  
  
"Talk about coincidence, so did I," was what popped up on the screen after she typed. 'Wow, not only do we share the same interests but we are both having a bad day!' (they both think that they live in different cities, so they won't find out who they really are until I dunno. the next two chapters.)  
  
"Really? I got to be paired up with this guy who I really dislike," Read Syaoran. 'My, is she reading my mind?' he thought as he typed,  
  
"Same here,"  
  
"He's coming over to my house for the project, I don't know what to do." Sakura typed. She sounded so desperate. but she couldn't help it, she had to tell someone.  
  
'Hm. that's interesting.' He thought to himself. He decided to help her out. He totally understood the position she was in. "When is he coming over to your house?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," She replied.  
  
'Wow, perfect timing too,' He thought cluelessly, not knowing what humiliations he was going to face tomorrow.  
  
"Well, here's what you have to do." Sakura leaned in closer to the screen so she could see better. 'I wonder what he's going say?' She thought, as she waited impatiently. The chat with "Ryan" worked. 'At least he's helping me right now!' She thought, as she smiled when she read what he wrote.  
  
A/n: I think I'll leave it there. Please review. cause I still don't know if enough people like it. Actually I just want more reviews. :P If it's really bad or if you know some pranks please email me and tell me! Hope you enjoyed this chap! 


End file.
